1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to techniques of file management, and more particularly to a system and method for managing files in flash memory.
2. Description of Related Art
A flash memory device is a particular type of non-volatile electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. Because of this property, flash memory is widely used in a mobile communication device, and a storing speed can be enhanced. In general, a large number of files are stored in the flash memory, and occupy bulky space, which would seriously effect application efficiency of the flash memory.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for managing files in the flash memory, so as to overcome the above-described shortcomings and effectively use storage space of the flash memory.